


Bath Time

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood mentioned but nothing graphic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald takes a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

It was a moonlit night in Gotham city and Oswald was covered in blood, most of which wasn't his. It was starting to dry and harden the fabric of his suit. He moved from shadow to shadow as he hobbled down the sidewalk. Even though the street was mostly empty he wanted to stay out of sight until he could clean up. Luckily his suit was dark grey so that the blood wasn't so noticeable, but the coppery scent wrapped around him like a blanket. As much as he wanted to see Jim, he would rather not show up to the GCPD covered in someone else's blood.

'What's black and white and red all over?' He heard a familiar voice say behind him.

Oswald clenched his jaw. 'What do you want?'

Oswald turned around and walked up to Edward. He tried to look menacing even though Edward was much taller than him.

'The most common answer is a newspaper, but in this case I would say that a penguin is fitting.'

Oswald felt his eye twitch. 'Is there something you want or are you just following me for the fun of it.'

'While it is fun to follow, I was wondering if you'd like to come home with me and wash that blood off. It wouldn't do for someone to see you like that.'

Oswald sighed because while he didn't want to go to Edward's home, he really didn't have a choice. 'Fine. Where's your car.'

'There is no car. My apartment is only a block from here.'

They walked in silence until they came to a red brick building. The concrete steps leading to the buildings door where cracked and crumbling. They climbed the stairs and Oswald noticed that Edward kept close, the man really had no concept of personal space.

Once they reached Edward's apartment door Edward opened it and they walked inside. Oswald looked around and was struck by how normal it looked. He had thought that Edward would live somewhere sterile and cold, but it wasn't. The walls were dark brown and the carpet was creme colored and plush. Various paintings of flowers hung on the walls. 

'I'll get you a towel and some clothes that might fit,' Edward said as he walked past Oswald.

Oswald walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom. It had light blue walls and black and white tiles on the floor. 

He pulled off his bloodstained suit and dropped it to the floor, it was a total loss. He shivered as cool air touched his skin. The blood had soaked through his shirt and stained his skin. 

He went over to the white bathtub and turned on the water and let it run until it was warm. Once the tub was full he got into the tub and groaned as the water warmed his body. He should have washed up but he wanted to enjoy it just it little bit longer. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the tub.

He heard the bathroom door open and heard Edward walk in. He assumed Edward would just leave the clothes and leave, but instead he spoke close to Oswald's ear.

'Can I wash you?'

It might have been the fact that his mother washed him often or it might had been that he was warm and sleepy, but he found himself nodding. 

He felt a rough washcloth slide over his shoulder and groaned when it slid over his chest. He felt himself harden until the water as Edward washed Oswald's stomach.

Oswald felt his cheeks heat up because he had gotten hard, thankfully his mother's touch never made him hard, but he hoped Edward hadn't noticed.

'Oh my. Would you like me to take care of your erection.' 

Oswald opened his eyes and looked at Edward, his eyes were hidden by fogged up glasses. He was certain that he was hearing things. 'You would do that?'

'Oh yes. It would be my pleasure.'

Oswald thought about. Edward was irritating, but Oswald didn't exactly have people wanting to have sex with him. 'Sure.'

Edward grinned as he dropped the washcloth into the water and wrapped his hand around Oswald's hard cock.

Oswald let out a moan as Edward's hand moved up and down the shaft.

His grip went from gentle to tight and back again. He rubbed his thumb over the top of the head and Oswald's eyes fluttered close as he came.

He opened his eyes and Edward helped him stand up. Edward grinned wide.

'Can I kiss you?' Edward asked as he brought up a towel and rubbed the rough fabric all over Oswald's body.

'Only if I get to kiss you,' Oswald hadn't been thinking about kissing but when that he had said it out loud he thought that sounded great. Normal people usually kissed before they had sex, but they weren't exactly normal.

Edward brushed his lips against Oswald's cheek, he turned his head and their lips met. The kiss quickly turned sloppy. Edward's tongue came out and Oswald opened his mouth. He groaned into the kiss as their tongue's met. After several minutes Edward broke the kiss and started kissing and nipping at Oswald's neck and shoulder. His glasses were askew and Edward took them off.

Oswald brought his hands up and kneaded Edward's shoulders. His shirt was soft under Edward's fingers.

After a while Edward stopped kissing and straightened up.

'Let's go to bed.'

'Sounds good to me,' Oswald said as he and Edward walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom. 

Like the rest of the apartment it had plush carpet and dark brown walls. In the middle of the room was a large bed covered with soft looking blankets and fluffy pillows. Oswald went over to the bed and laid down. He buried his nose into the blankets and breathed in their sweet scent. He heard the the springs squeak as Edward got on the bed.

Oswald rolled over and reached for him and they kissed as Oswald's hands moved up and down Edward's back. Oswald felt something poke him in the leg and that was when he realized that Edward was hard. He reached down and unzipped Edward's pants. Once Edward's cock was out Oswald started stroking it. His hand moved up and down the shaft as Edward groaned.

After several moments Oswald tightened his grip and Edward's body shook as he came.

'Did you enjoy yourself?' Oswald asked.

'Oh yes. Can we have more sex tomorrow... I mean only if you want to I would never want to assume anything... I?'

'Edward.'

'What?'

'Shut up and go to sleep. We'll have more sex tomorrow.'

Edward nuzzled Oswald's neck.

Edward settled against Oswald as they fell asleep.

The next morning when he woke up, Oswald found that Edward was wrapped around him and he just revelled in it; it had a been a long time since he had shared a bed with anyone.

He slid his hands up and down Edward's back and was struck by how weird it was that while he was naked Edward was still fully clothed. He pictured Edward hard and naked and felt himself harden. 

Edward opened his eyes and smiled as Oswald kissed his lips; unlike the sloppy kiss last night, the kiss was gentle and almost chaste.

Once they broke the kiss Edward said 'I'm a chicken that can't lay eggs. what am I.'

Oswald grinned. The riddles were starting to grow on him. 'A cock. Do you want to take care of my morning erection?'

'Oh, yes. Can I perform fellatio on you?'

'Of course, but first you should get rid of your clothes.

Edward blushed and damn if that didn't go straight to Oswald's cock. Edward moved off the bed and began to take off his clothes. As more and more pale skin was revealed, Oswald gently stroked himself.

He licked his lips as his eyes took in Edward's pink nipples and his eyes traveled down to Edward's hard cock. The cock was thicker and long then Oswald's own, the tip was deep red.

Edward moved back on to the bed and he settled against Oswald and they kissed. The feeling of warm skin made Oswald groan. After several moments Edward broke the kiss and kissed his way down Oswald's body.

Oswald laughed as Edward kissed his stomach, he had always been ticklish.

Once Edward moved down he licked and nuzzled Oswald's cock. He licked the underside from root to tip and Oswald groaned as his hands moved to Edward's hair.

Edward moved back down and sucked Oswald's balls into his mouth and his tongue swirled around them. 

Oswald let go of Edward's hair and gripped the blanket. 

Once Edward released the balls he took the cock into his mouth and slid up and down the shaft.

Oswald felt his orgasm pool in his stomach. 'I'm going to...' was all his was able to get out before Edward sucked hard on his cock and he came.

Edward moved up and Oswald wrapped his arms around him as they kissed. Oswald felt Edward's hard cock poking in the thigh. He reached between them and starting stroking the cock. After several seconds, Edward came. His whole body shook.

After he came he nuzzled Oswald's neck. Oswald was suddenly struck by an idea.

'I have a riddle for you,' Oswald said.

Edward looked at him and smiled like a child who had just gotten what he wanted for Christmas. 'Really?'

'Yes. I'm going to have lots of sex with the most handsome man in Gotham. Who am I?'

Edward's brow knitted in concentration. Then he smirked. 'It's me, isn't?'

'Yes.'

Oswald kissed Edward and quickly deepened the kiss. He was going to make that riddle come true.


End file.
